Memory
by animestar19
Summary: its about kaoru and kenshin and some made up characters! please R
1. invitation to a new life

None of these characters are mine and please don't sue me I just want to write to help my skills!!!!!  
  
::I Twisted My Brain, That I Did!::  
  
***The Invitation*** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
this shouldn't be that bad - it should be kind of funny though enjoy!  
  
It was a typical morning (although very rainy and cold) at the Kamiya Dojo...(or was it?) Kaoru was cooking a yellow...uh...glop? (I think it was supposed to be corn - something) Kenshin had just entered the kitchen with an envelope in hand, when Yahiko cried, "Hey Busu! Your mashed up starfruit soup has attracted you love Kenshin!" Yahiko laughed running down the hall.  
  
"I'll get you, you little brat!!!" Kaoru yelled after Yahiko and started to chase him, bokken in hand, but ran straight into Kenshin knocking him over.  
  
The envelope flew out of his hand as Kenshin asked, "Oro?" Kaoru stopped chasing Yahiko and stared at him, a blush creeping into her cheeks. Kenshin stared back at her his face matching his hair. Suddenly Yahiko's laugh could be heard.  
  
"Sano! The two love birds are staring at each other!" Yahiko laughed gasping for breath. Kenshin turned a shade redder (if that's possible), and hoisted himself off the floor. Sano stuck his head out the door with a fishbone in his mouth.  
  
"You know, Jou-chan you might as well be a beet for the amount of time you spend turning red in front of Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin what's this?" Kaoru asked picking up the envelope.  
  
"It's a letter from my friend who invited us to her house for a week. He's booked two of us for a two-way ship passage, that she has. I don't think she knows about Sano and Yahiko, that she doesn't."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Kaoru screamed, "WHEN DID YOU KNOW THIS?"  
  
"Oro..." Kenshin said weekly, swirly-eyed  
  
Sano snickered as Yahiko screamed with laughter. "What's so fun..." Kaoru trailed off as she realized that Kenshin's friend thought they lived alone together, and blushed once more.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked clueless at what was going on. " Anyway, I'm not sure what she will say to two more people coming along, but I guess you two will have to come, that you must."  
  
"No, we don't!" Sano exclaimed a sudden thought occurring to him. "I can watch Yahiko while you two go. I won't take no as an answer Jou-chan. I will personally throw you on that boat, in the rain, if I have to."  
  
"Oh, fine," Kaoru agreed. Thank you sooooooooo much Sano! "When are the tickets booked for?"  
  
"Today at 5:00, that they are."  
  
"I have to get ready!" Kaoru cried. Everyone had seemed to forget the ..uh...why don't we call it starfruit soup(?) until a burning smell reached their noses. "Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I've neglected the surprise!"  
  
Kenshin raced over to the pot and removed it from the fire. He cleared the smoke and said, "Kaoru you go pack, and I'll make breakfast. I've already packed."  
  
"Okay!" Kaoru called as she flounced off. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
::4:57::  
  
"KAORU! If you get one more thing we'll be late, that we will!" Kenshin moaned.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Kaoru called back. "Sheesh!" She demurred to herself. She ran outside and they raced to the port.  
  
"Last call for the ship to Doinjo! All please board now if you have not done so!" A guard urged through the downpour.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin raced aboard the ship just as it set sail. "Phew!" Kenshin commented.  
  
"Where are our cabins?" Kenshin asked a nearby attendant politely, wanting to get out of the raging storm.  
  
"I don't know kid," the guy snarled. He turned to Kaoru. "But YOU pretty baby would be welcome to share my cabin anytime. It'll be large enough to hold both of us even with some fun." He looked at her expectantly, not noticing Kenshin's eyes turning from violet to amber.  
  
"I.I." Kaoru stuttered.  
  
The guy smiled. "I get that reaction many times. Come on, I'll show you where it is." He picked up her bags and started walking toward the lower deck.  
  
Kaoru started to follow him when Kenshin asked dejectedly, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to give him a surprise," Kaoru answered sweetly.  
  
Sorry it was so short. I got to talk to my friend about a lot of things so it's hard! Hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Welcome to doinjo

None of these characters are mine and please don't sue me I just want to write to help my skills!!!!!  
  
::I Twisted My Brain, That I Did!::  
  
***Welcome to Doinjo*** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
The guy smiled. "I get that reaction many times. Come on, I'll show you where it is." He picked up her bags and started walking toward the lower deck.  
  
Kaoru started to follow him when Kenshin asked dejectedly, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to give him a surprise," Kaoru answered sweetly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
Kenshin forcefully threw the bag he was holding down to the deck. He raced to the rail of the ship and before Kaoru could stop him, had dived into the sea. "KENSHIN!" Kaoru choked back a sob. What is he doing!!! Did I make him do this???!!! She looked everywhere for a mass of red hair, but could only see blue-green sea. "KENSHIN!!!!!" Kaoru screamed a wave of fear as cold as the sea below washed over her heart.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin's head broke the surface. He was clutching another limp figure at his side. He skillfully maneuvered up the side of the ship and onto the deck. He gently placed the unconscious lady on the deck.  
  
"Kenshin? Who.is that?" Kaoru asked perplexed.  
  
Before Kenshin could answer, he keeled over, shivering. Everyone on the deck stared at the two bodies on the deck. Kaoru knelt next to Kenshin and shook him. "Kenshin!!! Kenshin!" When she realized he wouldn't wake and that he was shivering uncontrollably. She yanked his bag, which was still lying on the deck getting drenched, and shook out a blanket. She covered him with it and pulled out another one (A/N: I guess he gets cold easily *shrug*) and placed it over the girl.  
  
Suddenly the Ship Master ran up. "What happened?" he demanded. When he saw the two bodies, he ordered, "You and you, take the lady to cabin 34, and you three take this man to.." Looking at Kaoru, he asked, "Are you Miss Kaoru? And is that Mister Kenshin?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Then you three take him to cabin 28 and you can just follow them, Miss Kaoru." He turned to the other members on the ship, and asked what had happened.  
  
Kaoru picked up the bag, and was led to a large cabin with three rooms, and a dresser. I have to remember to get my stuff back She arranged Kenshin's stuff in the dresser as one of the men asked, "Where is your stuff?"  
  
"That guy took it," Kaoru said shortly.  
  
"Delini." It wasn't even a question. "I'll be right back." The guy left.  
  
Kenshin groaned. He was freezing, and had an enormous headache. "O..r..o?" he asked groggily.  
  
Kaoru hearing Kenshin stir, knelt next to him. She peered at his face worriedly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Of course if you're around "What happened?"  
  
"You saved that girl and some guys brought you here. This is our cabin." As she said these words, the room seemed to grow smaller. "I.I.I've got to change."  
  
He nodded before shivering violently. Hey wait a second!!!! I can't change!!!! Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on the door. "Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The man from earlier entered the room. "Here's your stuff. Uh.I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Kinshi. I'm in the room next to yours if you need me." He turned to go. "If you have trouble with Kenshin come and see me. I'm a doctor too." With that, he left.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin screamed in pain. Kaoru turned around fearfully, to see Kenshin clutching his stomach. He was glowing with a blood red light.  
  
Kaoru ran toward him. "Don't touch him, girl," a voice snarled from the doorway. "Unless you want to suffer as much as him."  
  
Kenshin rose from the bed, eyes still wide with pain. He streaked towards the man, until he floated right before him. The glow faded, and Kenshin fell limply onto the floor. A blade appeared in his hand. "You should know how to fight. Let's see it."  
  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "Fine." She picked up her bokken from the bag and positioned herself. The guy laughed evilly "Before we begin, I'll tell you my name. I, Boinshi, have waited for this chance for a long time. Let us begin!"  
  
He lunged at her with a snarl. Kaoru held up her bokken to block it, but the sword sliced right through. Suddenly a voice called, "Welcome to Doinjo! We will be boarding shortly!" 


End file.
